


Flowers for a Special Occasion

by TheWitchiestBitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Angst, Blood, Fantasy AU, Grief, Grief/Mourning, Injury, It's angst, LAMP/CALM - Freeform, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Medieval AU, Medieval/Fantasy, Romantic if you squint, Self-Sacrifice, logince angst, platonic, pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchiestBitch/pseuds/TheWitchiestBitch
Summary: Prince Roman was ready to fill his home with flowers for his wedding day. He'll still have flowers.





	Flowers for a Special Occasion

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post by @sidespromptblog on Tumblr: https://sidespromptblog.tumblr.com/post/179951504281/concept-5

The Prince knew it was his fault. The arrow that now protruded from Logan's chest was meant for him. He replayed the events in his head, the battle, the victory that felt so easy, the relief, the playful banter they'd been tossing back and forth, when suddenly Logan had cried, “ _ Look out! _ ” and had leapt forward to push Roman out of the way.

Logan had been aide, bodyguard, and adviser to Roman since they were barely fourteen. They had kissed for the first time on Roman's sixteenth birthday. Roman had proposed to him only days before. And now Logan's blood was staining his hands, his clothes, his  _ heart _ . 

Roman blinked back tears, smoothing Logan's hair away from his forehead as his love gasped sharply in pain. The guilt settled as a hot ball in Roman's stomach. 

“You will be alright, Dearest, I promise, I'll get you back to Patton, and he'll fix you all up, and–”

Roman was cut off when Logan tried to shift slightly and cried out hoarsely, more crimson blood appearing now at the corner of his mouth.

He couldn't keep back the tears now; they rolled down his face and dripped onto Logan's blood-soaked shirt. “Hey, Lo, be still, be still. Rest and save your energy. I've got you.”

Logan wouldn't have it. He reached up to oh so gently wipe away some of Roman's tears with his thumb. “You are… a good Prince, Roman… You will be an even better King…”

Roman choked back a sob, holding Logan just slightly closer. “Don't say that, please, Darling, you're going to be alright! I would never let this be the end; I… I  _ can't _ let you die like this!”

Logan forced his face into a weak smile, though there was much pain behind it. “If I can die prote–Ah! …protecting My Prince… I die content…”

Shaking his head, Roman began to run his fingers through Logan's hair, not trying to keep the tears back anymore. “Please, Logan, please…” he whispered, “We're going to get married… You're going to be a wonderful King, too, right alongside me,  _ please _ …”

Logan hummed, his smile faltering slightly as he winced again. 

“Virgil…” Roman called softly, his voice slightly tinged with fear. He waited a beat. “Virgil!”

The mage appeared alongside him in a swirl of dark colors, then gasped, a hand flying to his mouth. “What happe–”

“I'll tell you later; just get Patton!” Roman snapped, interrupting Virgil's question. 

Virgil was gone again in an instant.

Logan groaned his pale brow furrowing, and Roman felt as if he were the one with an arrow stuck in his chest. “Hold on, please, My Love, My Everything…”

Logan smiled weakly at him again, then his eyes fluttered shut. 

Roman felt his heart threatening to beat out of his chest. An overwhelming wave of nausea hit him as the tears came without any resistance. He opened his mouth and let out a heart-wrenching cry that faded into sobs as he buried his face in Logan's shoulder. “I'll get you back,” he choked out between sobs, “I will, I promise, I love you…!”

There was a slight change in the air as Patton and Virgil materialized behind him. Patton could be heard gasping, then Roman was being gently pulled away from Logan as the pair talked at him in soft voices. He processed none of their words and resisted rather weakly to being moved away from Logan, who was growing colder and colder.

“No, no…” he croaked out again and again as Virgil guided him to sit a little bit away from where Patton was examining Logan. When Virgil finally had him away though, he completely collapsed in on himself, and Virgil gathered him into a hug to soothe him, shushing him and rocking him. He felt Virgil's own warm tears falling into his hair, though, even as Virgil comfortingly reminded him to breathe. 

It was when Patton let out an anguished cry, one of a pain that was most certainly emotional, and Virgil began to sob, that Roman finally let exhaustion overtake him. His last coherent thought before slipping into blackness was that the palace would be filled with flowers  for a funeral instead of for a wedding.


End file.
